Herbert
Herbert *'Number': 60903 (formerly 903 and 4874) *'Class': LNER Class V2 *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Darlington Works *'Built': 1940 *'Configuration': 2-6-2 Prairie Herbert is an LNER Class V2 that lives at Copley Hill. Bio Herbert was built at Darlington Works on March 20th, 1940. Not much is known about his past, but sometime in 1950, at New England shed, he backed into a signal box when a bull got out of its box. This caused him to be afraid of cattle. Herbert was soon repaired at Doncaster Works, and was brought to Copley Hill when the Foreman needed an engine to pull heavy goods trains and passenger trains. When he first arrived at Copley Hill, Sir Ralph did not appear to like him, claiming that as he was a mixed-traffic engine, he wasn't a proper engine. However, Herbert was called to take Sir Ralph's train after the latter failed with hot axleboxes, and he managed to complete the run 2 minutes early. When Nigel arrived at the yard, Herbert was upset that he didn't seem to notice him. However, the two engines soon became friends when Nigel 'saved' Herbert from some stray cows. Like the rest of the engines, Herbert was confused when Scott accused Sir Ralph of being an impostor, but was also amazed at the truth behind Sir Ralph as well. During this time, Herbert was spending more time away from the yard on goods duties. When Nigel was in need of repairs, Herbert volunteered to do Nigel's suburban passenger runs, as he was worried about his friend. He was most upset when Nigel was moved to the Out of Use line, and even more upset when he saw that Nigel had disappeared the next day. Luckily though, he was delighted when Nigel returned, but ever since Stephen warned the engines about the Modernisation Plan, Herbert has become rather worried about it, but whenever the subject is brought up, he pretends to be asleep. In 1964, when Copley Hill was closed down, Herbert was allocated to King's Cross with Allen and Sir Ralph. Before the shed was closed, Herbert became very upset at the fact that the other engines appeared to have given up caring about their home, and he told them that they should be making the final few weeks that they had left at Copley Hill the best that they had ever had, and the other engines agreed with him. Persona Herbert is a very shy engine, but he is also quite friendly, and likes to help other engines out. Basis Herbert is based on a LNER Gresley V2 2-6-2 engine, or more specifically, the real No. 60903, which was cut up in 1963. 60903 was never allocated to Copley Hill, although many V2s were at Copley Hill during it's time. But just like Sir Ralph, Gadwall, Hugh and Violet, Herbert has one brother that carries on his legacy; No. 474/4771/60800 Green Arrow. Livery Throughout the series, Herbert has been painted in British Railways brunswick green. It can be presumed that when he was first built, he was painted in LNER wartime black or maybe even Apple Green during Edward Thompson's LNER position as CME. Appearances Episodes *A Great Problem Goes West! (not named) *Veto a V2! *Hawk, Aye! *Nigel, Herbert and the Cows *Hand of the Fair Maid! *Goodbye, Stephen the Green Engine! (does not speak) *Christmas, 1952 *Scott and the Herring Gull (does not speak) *Birds of a Feather *The Legacy of Gadwall *Hawk Eyed! (mentioned) *Suburban Tank *Silent Night *Day of the Deltic *The Parting of Ways (cameo) *Great Scott! *Fowler's Ghost *The Ghosts of Engines Past *The Last Run Books It has been confirmed by Simon Martin that Herbert is to feature in a future BRWS book. Trivia *Herbert's model originally had No. 60800 Green Arrow's identity, the only living V2 Prairie. *Herbert, like Nigel, is named after his designer, Herbert Gresley. *Herbert's class pioneer is the only Class V 2-6-2 Prairie in preservation. Gallery Nigel Herbert and the Cows1.jpg|Herbet blocked by some cows Veto a V2 1.jpg|Herbert at the station Veto A V2Night.jpg|Herbert at night Veto a V2!4.jpg|Herbert and Allen Screen Shot 2014-06-11 at 1.57.17 PM.png Great Scott1.jpg|Herbert with Scott Herbert and Nigel Nameboards.jpg|Herbert and Nigel's nameboards 2.jpg|Herbert as illustrated by Dean Walker TheReal60903.jpg|The real 60903 SirNigelGresley.jpg|The origin of Nigel's name. His designer. Herbert.jpg LNER Class A4 No 60007 Sir Nigel Gresley.jpg|No. Not that one. Nigel, Herbert and the Cows4.jpg|Nigel, Herbert's cousin Herbert2.jpg|Herbert arrives Nigel, Herbert and the Cows4.jpg|His best friend and cousin Nigel 60007 - Sir Nigel Gresley at Grosmont, North Yorkshire Moors Railway.jpg|4498 Sir Nigel Gresley 4-6-2 Pacific, another one of Herbert's cousins Violet.png|Violet, his cousin TheUnnamedN2.jpg|Hugh,his cousin Charlotte.png|His cousin, Charlotte SirRalphBookForm.jpg|Sir Ralph Wedgewood II, his cousin The Legacy of Gadwall 5.jpg|Gadwall, his cousin Scott.jpg|His cousin, Scott imageGreenArrow.jpg|Green Arrow, another V2 ImageMallard.jpg|His cousin, Mallard Image4902Seagull.jpg|Seagull, another Class A Category:Tender Engines Category:Copley Hill Residents Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Gresley Designs Category:Eastern Region Category:2-6-2 Category:Cut-Up Engines Category:Locomotives Category:Prairies Category:LNER Class V Category:LNER locomotives Category:Locomotives based on specific Class members Category:2-6-2 Prairie Category:Six coupled Category:Class V 2-6-2 Prairies